Pokemon Adventures: Kanto
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Everything is inside so go on ahead, make sure to tell me you thoughts on it!
1. Episode 1

**Hotshot:** A fic I always wanted to do somehow and, well here it is! I hope you all will enjoy this and tell me how well you liked it!

**Summary: **Hello there, I'm Sarah Grounds, a trainer that just set off on her new journey! Come and lets go see what's out there waiting for me!

**Warning:** Possible profanity, obviously Poke-Violence, same-sex parents

**Pairings:** As of right now, Jennifer/Mara (not really in your face)

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS!

* * *

**Pokemon Adventures**

**Kanto**

**Episode 1: **

**Starting the journey**

_**Pallet Town, Kanto Region**_

"Sarah, its time to get up!" Shouted a voice from my bedroom door. I let out a groan in response. I heard my door open before I was suddenly pounced on and I bolted up right with a yelp. I looked down and saw Burst, a Growlithe, sitting on my lap.

"Good morning to you too boy." I grumbled groggily before looking over at my clock. It read ten thirty in the morning. I set Burst on the ground and he ran out of the room, past my mom who was standing in the doorway.

She had orange eyes, like mine, black hair that went to her shoulder blades and she wore a red dress that reached past her knees and some dress shoes.

"Hurry up and get ready or you'll be late." She stated with a small smile before shutting the door. I got up and undressed before going to my closet and redressed.

I wore a light grey shirt, crimson red and camo green button up shirt, a pair of camo green jeans that I tore into shorts, a pair of socks, my black and red finger-less gloves and black and dark green combat boots. I adjusted my brown belt before walking over to my dresser. I picked up my Pokemon beanie and put it on before grabbing my goggles and put them over my bandanna.

"Sarah are you done yet?" yelled my mom.

"Yeah mom!" I called back before grabbing my turquoise backpack and ran out of my room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

Mom was making some breakfast while Mama sat at the table, feeding a small vulpix that had hatched a day ago.

Mama was a little shorter than mom and had short brown hair, like me, and she wore a plain t-shirt and jeans.

I sat down at the table and a plate of bacon and eggs was set down in front of me. I quickly dug in, savoring my mom's cooking before finishing it. I picked up my glass of milk that mom also set down and down it.

"Thanks for the food, I better get going." I jumped up, put on my backpack and ran out, waving back. I ran to the lab and through the front door and saw Professor Oak waiting for me.

"Hello Sarah, its nice to see you well." Oak smiled at me and I grinned back.

Back when Ash, my best friend, and I got our trainer license, we planned on starting our journey together but I got sick at the last second, so I wasn't able to. He went off about a month ago and now I have to catch up.

Professor Oak led me to the starter selection station and there were three pokeballs sitting there. He picked up the three pokeballs and sent out the three pokemon.

"Charmander Char!"

"Squirt Squirtle!"

"Bulba...Bulbasaur."

The three pokemon look around before their eyes settle on me. Charmander and Squirtle stared at me for a moment before starting to wonder while Bulbasaur's seems to stay on me. I watch as he slowly walk over to me and sniffs my boot before starting to rub his head against my leg.

"Looks like Bulbasaur chose you." chuckled Oak before gathering some things from the desk. I knelt down and Bulbasaur put his front paws on my thigh and I started to pet his head, causing his eyes to shut as he leaned against my head.

"Here you go." Oak's voice cut through the moment. I looked up and saw that he was holding a pokedex and give pokeballs. I stood up and clipped the five on my belt and took the pokedex from him. He picked up Bulbasaur's pokeball and handed it to me.

"You can nickname your pokemon if you want." He told me and I thought for a moment.

"Duke...how does that sound?" I asked my new friend.

"Bulba!" He quickly nodded with excitement.

"Than Duke it is!" I grinned down at him before looking at my pokedex.

"Is it okay if I use the pokedex now?" I asked Oak who nodded. I pointed it to Duke and I opened it.

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with it." A robotic voice explained. I did the same with Charmander.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly." I turned to Squirtle last.

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity." Once that was done, I put it away before turning to Oak.

"Thanks professor, I'll see you soon." I told him before walking with Duke following. I walked out of the house and to the front gate where I saw my parents and Delia, Ash's mom, standing there, waiting.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, slightly confused on why they would be standing out here.

"We're here to see you away." smiled Delia. "I can just remember you and Ash playing in my backyard with Mr Mime as if it was yesterday."

Mom and Mama walked over to me and placed their hands on my shoulders, both smiling proudly down at me.

"You'll make a good trainer." Mama told me before kissing my forehead, followed by mom.

"We love you." Mom stated and I grinned.

"I love you both too." I looked down at Duke, who was staring up at me. "Ready boy?"

"Bulba!"

I turned and started to run towards the entrance to my tail with Bulbasaur running beside me. I sent a wave back to my family before running out of sight.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	2. Episode 2

**Hotshot:** The second chapter is here! I ope you all will enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Pokemon Adventures**

**Kanto**

**Episode 2: **

**A New Friend**

_**Route 1, Kanto Region**_

Duke and I walked down the dirt road on Route 1. It had been an hour since our departure and I could see that Duke was lagging behind. I stopped and look down at him as he bumped into my leg. He blinked and look up at me in confusion.

"Break time." I grinned before walking to a tree and sat down after taking off my backpack before starting to look through it. I took out two pairs of fresh clothes, a pair of pajamas, toiletries, toothbrush and paste, a canteen full of water and two brown bags of food, one for me and one for Duke. I put everything but the two bags and the canteen away before setting my bag against the tree.

"Okay buddy, here's some food for you." I hummed before opening the bag that had pokemon food. I set it down the opening facing towards him. She watched as he used vine whip to grab one and put it in his mouth and began to chew it before he let out a loud 'saur!' and started to dig in, making me laugh.

I began to eat a sandwich when I heard something beside me before feeling something starting to go through my pocket. I quickly looked down and saw something purple sticking out of said pocket. I hurriedly grabbed and lift it up. Red eyes locked on to mind as their owner started to panic and try to get away from me. I took out my Pokedex and pointed it to the pokemon.

"Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. It bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places."

"Huh…" I put it away before turning to the Rattata, who seems to be frightened of me. I grabbed a piece of food from Duke's bag before setting the Rattata down and offered the piece of food.

"Ratta?" it looked at me questionably and I only smiled down at it. He took the piece out of my head before quickly eating it. It started to sniff my clothes for more so I took a handful of the pokemon food and held it to the Rattata's level and it quickly dived in. Once it was done, it leaned back with a content sigh.

"Bulbasaur." Duke called and I looked over and saw that he had backed away from the bag.

"You done buddy?" I asked and he nodded in response. I finished the rest of my sandwich before grabbing my backpack and started to pack. I just finished when I heard something. I quickly got up and looked over and saw a bird pokemon landing, leering at the Rattata. I pulled out my dex and pointed at the new pokemon.

"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne."

I put the dex away once it finished and looked back, only to see that the pokemon had gotten closer.

"Spearow!" It spreads its wings before flying straight at the Rattata and hit it, making it go skidding back.

"Oh no!" I quickly ran to the small pokemon and saw that it was hurt. He opened an eye and looked at me, scared. A screech sounded and I looked up, seeing that Spearow heading towards us again.

"Duke, use Razor Leaf!" I commanded and Duke quickly obeyed. Leaves flew off from him and hit its mark. The Spearow squaked in surprise and probably pain.

"Now use Vine Whip!"

Vines whipped forward from him and hit the Spearow dead on. It fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Good job Duke!" I congratulated him before turning back to the Rattata in my arms. "It fainted, theres no reason to be scared now."

"Rattata?"

I sat it down before standing and shouldering my backpack. I gave a farewell wave to it and started to walk, Duke following beside me. We were walking for a few minutes when I felt something wrap around my hand and tug. I looked down and saw that it was Duke, who was using Vine Whip, to get my attention. I looked down at him and saw that he was using the other vine tot point behind us. I saw the Rattata, following us some distance away. I stopped and turn around causing the Rattata to stop.

"Why are you following me? Do….do you want to come with me?" I asked. It seem to think for a moment before nodding its head. "Alright than." I took out a pokeball and threw it. The Rattata jumped and met it, getting sucked in. I caught the ball as the button glowed red before going back to white.

"Yeah! I caught a Rattata!" I whooped and Duke jumped, letting out a happy bulba.

"Welcome to the team...Rig."

* * *

**Hotshot: **Remember to review!


	3. Episode 3

**Hotshot:** The third Episode of Sarah where she gets to Viridian city. I hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

**Pokemon Adventures**

**Kanto**

**Episode 3: **

**Viridian City**

_**Route 1, Kanto Region**_

For the remainder of the day, I trained Rig and Duke on any Pokemon that initiated a battle first. It was the usual Spearow though, so nothing new. I made sure that my Pokemon were rested in between battles, as well as letting them take turns walking beside me so I could bond with them more. Rig usually crawled up onto my shoulder as we walked since he was the right size.

As the sun began to set, I was walking up a hill with Duke right beside me. We made it to the top and looked down and i smiled as i saw Viridian City below.

"Let's go Duke, we're almost there!" I shouted before running with Duke following.

We got to the entrance of the city and we slowed down to a walk. I saw a lady dressed in blue walking out from a building that sat on the edge of the city.

"Hey!" I chirped to her cheerfully. "I'm Sarah from Pallet Town and this is my buddy, Duke."

"Bulbasaur!"

"I'm officer Jenny. Now, if you don't mind me asking...why is your Bulbasaur doing out of its pokeball?" the blue-haired woman asked.

"Well, I like to leave at least one Pokemon out so they can walk with and spend time with me. I usually switch between them so they each of the chance."

"Hm...you sound just like a boy from your town a few months back."

"What? really? who?"

"Ash was his name and he has a Pikachu."

"I know Ash! He's my best friend!" I grinned.

"That's great. Now, where are you heading?"

"The Pokecenter."

"I'll take you there, follow me." She walked into the garage and took out her bike and stopped in front of me. I picked up Duke and got in the sidecar with him in my lap. She sped off down the road and I held on for dear life. We got to the center in no time and she parked in front of the building.

"Here you are."

"Thank you Officer Jenny." I hopped out of the sidecar and watched as she peeled off and away. I turned and walked inside of the building and up to the front counter. Nurse Joy was standing there, clicking on the computer with a chansey right beside her.

"Hello there." Nurse Joy smiled as she noticed me. "How may I help you?"

"I need my pokemon healed and a place to stay for the night...uh….please?"

"Of course! Just give me your pokemon and Chansey will show you to your room."

"Alright. Duke, return." Duke returned to his pokeball and I put the two on a tray before being led out by the Chansey. The pokemon lead me to a room that head a bunk bed, a dresser and a desk.

"Thanks." I stated, she gave a responded "Sey!" before she left the room, leaving me alone. I took off my button up shirt and hang it across the back of the chair that sat in front of the desk and took, taking my beanie and my goggles off and set them on the desk before taking my boots shoes off. I sat down on the bottom bunk and let out a sigh. I laid down and shut my eyes, deciding to take a nap.

I don't know how long time have passed when I was awoken by two small bodies landing on me. I blinked my eyes open and saw a familiar pair of red eyes staring down at me.

"Duke!" I blinked in surprise. "What are you doing out of your pokeball?"

"Saur Bulba!"

"Ratta!" Rig popped his head out from behind Duke. making me laugh a little.

"You too eh Rig?" I grinned before sitting up, making my pokemon slide down from my torso.

"Chansey!" I heard from the door, making me look. Chansey stood there with a tray of two empty pokeballs, looking like she wanted to scold my partners. Duke jumped off of the bed and made his way to Chansey before bowing his head.

"Bulba Bulba Saur."

"Chansey Sey." With that, the pink pokemon patted Duke on the head. Duke stretched two vines out and scooped up each pokeball before walking over and handing them to me.

"Thanks Duke, You too Chansey." Chansey bowed before walking back into the hall. I looked out of the window and saw that it was night.

"Okay guys, time for some sleep okay? We'll head for the forest tomorrow."

"Bulba!"

"Rat!"

I laid down under the covers, Rig laid by my head and Duke laid against my side and I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hotshot:** Aaaand done, now remember to review!


End file.
